


That Time May Cease, And Midnight Never Come

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Elizabethan and Jacobean Theatre & Literature RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Travel, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit Marlowe finds a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time May Cease, And Midnight Never Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samskeyti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/gifts).



A shooting star, they called him, doomed to burn so bright it hurt the eyes, and die, too soon, to nothing. A tragedy: the blaze so quick it left the greater part of the fuel unburned. What might he have become, given time to mend early faults?

From the comfort of five hundred years afterwards, he laughs, and lets them think it. A deliberate twist in the mind, a simple little incantation, and he has found a new world, full of actors and audiences he could never have dreamed of before. Truly, Kit Marlowe is only just beginning his work.


End file.
